The present invention relates generally to package trays used for shipping and/or storing products, and specifically to such a package tray having specialized fastener formations to enable fastening of stacked trays together in either a nesting or an opposed relationship.
Inexpensive package trays are known for, among other things, conveying either purchased or leftover food. Such packages typically include a pair of identical trays used to form the top and bottom of a reclosable package or container in opposed or face-to-face relationship. Such trays are typically molded of polystyrene foam or thermoformed of generally transparent polyvinylchloride, polyethylene or other suitable materials. These conventional package trays typically have some sort of integral fastening device to releasably secure the top and bottom tray relative to each other.
However, a major disadvantage of such trays is that prior to assembly, the individual trays are stored in vertically stacked, nested relationship. While some such trays are provided with integral fastening formations for securing the trays together in face-to-face or opposing relationship to form a closed container, there are no integral fasteners used to secure the stacked trays in relation to each other prior to assembly. This deficiency leads to the instability of relatively high stacks of such trays, and allows unwanted movement of stacked trays during shipping and handling. A further disadvantage of such trays is that they are unable to be formed into stacks in which multiple enclosed packages are fastened together.
It is common to package fragile, electronic information media such as compact discs in fairly elaborate, plastic packaging. Such packaging typically takes the form of multi-piece injection molded container which requires assembly. A hinged lid, a base and a separate liner piece are usually included. Aside from the cost of production and assembly, such compact disc packages are difficult to open by the consumer. It is not unusual for the consumer to exert such force in opening the package that the compact disc pops out of the package. Also, during shipment of bulk quantities of compact disc packages, the inability to secure stacks of packages impairs efficient shipping techniques.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive tray-type package which is made of a pair of identical tray members, and which has the capability for being secured in pre-assembly nested relationship. There is also a need for such a package which is suitable for packaging compact discs.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide an improved package tray which has specialized fastener formations to enable fastening of stacked trays together in either an opposed or a nested relationship.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved package tray which has specialized fastener formations constructed and arranged so that the trays may form an enclosed package, to which additional trays may be fastened in piggy-back or nested relationship on either or both trays.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive reclosable package for compact discs.